Remembering Old Times
Remembering Old Times 'is the fifth case of The World Edition. It is set in Berlin, Germany. Case Background On their way to Berlin, Cassie mentioned that when speaking to Jac Lisel, to not mention much about The Quartimann Society unless necessary. Upon arriving in Berlin, Chief Lo said that as they were in Germany, the player should pair up with Greta. The team went to visit the Berlin Wall remains. There they found the body of Jac Lisel, whom had been shot repetitively in the legs and then clobbered over the head. Millie's autopsy determined that he had been shot with a pistol, and knocked unconscious. She could work out the killer could handle guns due to the precision. Fraulein Schnauder, a spinster. When asked why, Schnauder said that Jac Lisel was actually her son. He had left her in a wheel chair after abusing her for weeks on end. And so, she shot him. She had a lot of physiotherapy done to her to help her walk again, and then, when Jac came back, asking for money. Schauder saw red and shot him. Paralysing him. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt. Judge Borton sentenced Fraulein Schnauder to 10 years in prison with no chance of parole. At the end of the investigation, the team decided to speak to Petra Findautz, a politician, as she was a well known politician. When asking Petra about The Quartimann Society, Petra suddenly looked very hot and flustered. She left in an urgent hurry, but dropped her wallet. When examining it, the team found her keys with the Quartimann's logo attached to it. The team sent it to Chebet Arusei, who said that Petra was almost certainly a Quartimann, but wasn't all that high up, Chebet could work out that she must have gotten confused about what they are. When asking Petra about it, she had heard of some plans going on in Rome. They said something about taking the royal family down. The team could work out that this could mean Princess Aaalana Aureulo and her family. The team decided to speak to Gertrude Geiger about the Quartimann's as she was a doctor in science. Gertrude seemed very concerned for her safety as she was being followed by someone with brown hair, blue eyes and very tall. The team worked this out to be Bill Anderson, Bill revealed he was part of the Quartimann's. When the team demanded Bill to tell them who the leader was, Bill seemed very scared, and revealed that he could not tell them. But promised that as soon as the group split up as they said they would, he would tell them everything. Cassie demanded the team to go to Italy and protect the Aurelo family. Victim * '''Jac Lisel '(Found shot multiple times in the legs, and then hit over the head) Murder Weapon * '''Pistol Killer * Fraulein Schnauder Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses Byber. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses Byber. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile * This suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has grey hair. * This suspect wears brown. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses Byber. * This suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has grey hair. * This suspect wears brown. Killer's Profile * The killer handles guns. * The killer uses Byber. * The killer has grey hair. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer wears brown. Crime Scenes Trivia * "Byber" is a parody of the social network, Viber. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Kit) Category:Kit0804's things